


There You Found Me

by Cas_Dean_67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snarky Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Thug Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dean Winchester, established castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_Dean_67/pseuds/Cas_Dean_67
Summary: Castiel is a soft guy, he works with animals and he loves his job. He mostly keeps to himself.Dean is a gangster, everyone knows him or of him. Some people fear him.Then one night a disaster happened, and the two met. How will these two completely different people react when they meet each other?One way to find out...
Relationships: Castiel Novak/Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	There You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! I know that the chapter is short but they will get longer. This is my first ever fic so please give me any pointers necessary to make a great fic!

I was just walking when it happened, my work is only four blocks away from my apartment. I was walking down an alleyway I should've known better, it was nighttime and gangs walk the streets during these hours. I heard rustling and then I was against a brick wall. There were three men, two were pinning me against the wall and one was in front of me. I struggled as hard as I could but it was useless, I was a goner. 

"Well look at you..." the one in the middle crooned. "You're a pretty little fella..." he said. I could hear the contempt in his voice.

"Alastair I want him!" said the one on my right. "No! You can get the next one! I like him!" the tone in Alastair's voice was clear that this wasn't up for discussion.

Alastair rushed close to me, I could smell the stink of cigarettes on his warm breath. He was a mouth-breather. I started thrashing as he started to undo my belt buckle and unzip my fly. He grabbed my face and said "If you move or make a sound I'll stab you." I stopped moving, he then smiled and said "Good little fella," At this point I knew what was about to happen, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Well there was but I'd rather not be dead. He yanked off my pants and boxers and said "You're a big boy little fella." I stood there in a pit of despair, I couldn't understand why this was happening to me. He then started to undo his own pants and he slipped them down to his ankles. Then he came to my hip and started to rut up against me. At this point I knew that I'd rather be dead then let them do this to me. I screamed as loud as I could until I was unable to breathe. "Fuck, Alastair we got to get out of here!" said the one on my left. "Yes I know let's just leave little fella here with a parting gift." He took out a knife and stabbed me in the stomach, this was pain like no other, I screamed with tears streaming down my face. Four men came around the corner, the three that attacked me took off running. One of the men in the middle ordered the other three to chase them, they ran after them and then it was just me and the faceless savior. He came to me and saw me pantless, he went rigid. 

"Please don't hurt me," I knew that if this man tried to continue what the others started I wouldn't be able to fight this time. "No, I'm not gonna hurt you I promise. Is it ok if I pick you up?" his voice was like honey, soft and smooth. I was apprehensive, I tried to put on my pants but a jolt of pain went coursing through my body. "I can't put on my pants," "That's ok, I got you," the man took off his jacket and laid it across my crotch. "Is it ok if I pick you up now? You're gonna bleed out if we don't get moving soon." I could hear the concern in his voice and I said "Yeah sure, thanks." "No problem dude."

He scooped me up his arms going under my knees and around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I bit back a scream as he picked me up, it hurt like a motherfucker. I scrunched up my face and tossed my head back, I felt him move and this time I couldn't hold back a yelp. "Are you alright?" he asked. He sounded anxious. "I'm okay but I've definitely been better," I said. "Yeah I bet you have." the anxious tone was gone. "Do you mind talking to me? It'll make me forget the pain a little." He let out a hum and said "Alright, my name is Dean, I have a '67 Chevy Impala I love her and her name is Baby, also my favorite color is blue, alright your turn." I let out a huff and immediately wished I hadn't, "Right well my name is Castiel, I drive a Prius that I hate with all my heart but its the only car I can afford, and my favorite color is green." Dean let out a puff and said " Nice to meet you Cas," I started at the nickname, nobody called me Cas before but I liked it when Dean said it. "No one has called me Cas before, I like it. And its nice to meet you too." Dean let out a sigh and said "Awesome, by the way there are some stairs at my apartment and its going to hurt while we walk up them." I looked at him incredulously even though he couldn't see me. "Dean I have a _stab wound._ " "Yes I know Cas, and I know what you're about to say and you don't want the hospital." I hummed in agreement and just decided to go with it, not like I could walk. 

"Here comes the stairs Cas," I pulled myself up and I dug my face into Dean's shoulder, a wave of pain went crashing through me and I ignored it. I was completely focused on Dean's amazing smell. He smelled faintly of apples and cinnamon along with something deeply masculine. I felt something soft underneath me but I didn't let go of Dean yet. He let out a chuckle and said "Cas you can come out now," I didn't want to but I let go, and when I did I kinda blacked out for a little bit. When I woke up Dean was gone and I was by myself on a couch in a living room full of mismatched furniture. There was a small kitchen that was right next to the front door, but I was facing the side with the hallway, which obviously led to a bedroom and a bathroom. I tentatively called out "Dean?" I was answered with "Be right out in a sec!" I heard a door slam and then running footsteps across a creaky floorboards.

By God when I saw Dean, it was like looking at a demigod. He had a chiseled face with forest-green eyes. He had a splash of freckles across his nose and cheeks, and he had brown hair. He came close to me and knelt down and we made eye contact. His eyes were not just green they also and a ring of yellow around the pupils. Like a sunflower. I ripped my eyes away from his and looked down at my stomach, my muddled brain couldn't handle the mess. I saw a pool of blood along with a knife hilt-deep into my abdomen. I then said "Woah, you're not supposed to be there!" Dean chuckled and said "You're right its not, I gave you something for the pain and I can see that its working now." I sighed at all the boring talk and said "You know you are very pretty, thanks for letting me use your jacket as a crotch cover," I sniggered and said "crotch cover" again. Dean laughed and said "Thanks for telling me I'm pretty, and you're welcome." At the last part my muddled brain could hear the fury and gloom in his voice. I was going to ask why he was angry, but then I looked back at the knife. I wrapped my hand around the handle and said "I'm gonna take this out not." Dean wasn't facing me so he couldn't stop me. By the time he was facing me it was already out. I looked at Dean's beautiful green eyes and then the knife. And then everything was dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you thought!


End file.
